


six seconds

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: She’s the wrong kind of Spanish, but his mother will forgive him.





	six seconds

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

She’s the wrong kind of Spanish, but his mother will forgive him. The small amount of Portuguese she knows isn’t relevant to what they do together, anyway, although she more than fills the Brazilian stereotype when she throws him down on the floor and takes what she wants.

And he  _loves_  it. She’s smaller than him, but her strength is unmatched and Yuu doesn’t plan on going up against her anyway. Unless she asks him to.

Meisa tastes like pineapple and smells like coconut, a tropical infusion that has Yuu kissing her harder as she straddles him and grinds down against his growing arousal. His hand slides up into her hair and she allows it, nails scratching at his chest as she rips his shirt off, buttons scattering across the hard wood floor and all Yuu does is smile, because  _damn_  that’s hot.

Her top is flimsy and skimpy; everything about her appearance tonight screams “easy access,” really. Yuu doesn’t even have to take it off, just push it down in the front and her cleavage spills out, bare and perfect and he can’t get his hands on her fast enough. Her nipples pebble under his moving thumbs and she gives a particularly fierce grind, hard enough to pull a groan from low in his throat and force his attention from her breasts to the warmth further down that teases him.

“Yuu-kun,” she whispers against his lips, followed by a dirty giggle that backs up her role tonight. “Have you ever ridden a bull?”

It’s a strange question to ask during foreplay, but not enough to halt his focus. “No.” His hands slide down to her hips and pull her closer. “I’d like to, though.”

“I’m really good at it,” she tells him, her voice dripping with sex and Yuu has a pretty good idea where this is going. “Let me show you.”

He moans out loud when she lowers his zipper over his bulging erection, pushing his pants down enough to suffice and reaching into her purse for a condom. Yuu slips a hand between her legs, gasping at how wet she is and spiraling two fingers inside her as she rolls the condom on him. Her breath catches and her hair falls into her face, her body rocking back against his touch until she smacks him away.

“Ready?” she asks, only a little breathless as she mounts him.

He smirks in response, and she starts to ride. He goes slow at first, shallow snaps of his hips that bring out these delicious noises from her and send her wild hair flying. She feels so good, hot and tight and getting wetter with each thrust, both of Yuu’s hands clenching into fists from the tension.

“Is this all you got?” she chides him, her face entirely too cocky and Yuu thinks it’s time for him to regain his proper place in this arrangement.

Meisa bounces with the first hard buck, nearly flying right off his dick, but she grabs for his arms at the last minute and stays on. Yuu wants to call her on her cheating, but he can’t actually speak, only exhale harshly as he almost completely leaves her before pounding back in. It’s fast and rough and his abs are starting to get sore, the best workout he’s ever had as the sweat on his forehead stings his eyes and his damp hair plasters to his skin.

A long moan tears from Meisa’s lungs and he feels her come, shaking and bouncing at the same time as Yuu doesn’t let up. She tightens even more around him and he grunts with each thrust, keeping up the force that has her breasts bouncing as well. Every buck of his hips hits her deep, her erratic breaths increasing until she comes again, clamping down on his cock and Yuu thinks he’s been enough of a gentleman. He grabs onto her hips with both hands and pulls her down onto him until he achieves his own release.

Her hair ends up in his face as she slumps forward, rising and falling from Yuu’s heaving chest. He can’t move, his bones like jelly as he tries to regain his brains after they’ve been sufficiently fucked out.

“Told you I’m good at it,” Meisa huffs breathlessly, pushing herself up enough to gloat at him. “You didn’t really go that fast, though.”

Yuu narrows his eyes at the challenge, and his abs become more defined at the thought of a rematch.


End file.
